Boire est mauvais pour la santé !
by Hakukai
Summary: Ciel désire ardemment acheter les terres de cette vieille Grell ! Mais comment s'y prend-t-il ? (Histoire sans suspense et pas très recherchée !)
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Je suis de retour après une - très - longue absence due au manque d'idées ! (C'était infernal de ne pas pouvoir écrire car on est pas inspiré ) J'ai eu donc l'ingénieuse idée de reprendre un de mes anciens devoirs de français de 4ème pour écrire cette fiction.

Le Brevet approche à grands pas ! A part ça ... certains reconnaitront peut-être une nouvelle d'un auteur célèbre ... : Guy de Maupassant ! Je vous laisse chercher le titre !

* * *

Maître Ciel Phantomhive, aubergiste d'une ville perdue au fin fond de l'Angleterre du XIXème, fit arrêter son tilbury devant la ferme de la mère Grell. C'était une modeste mais jolie ferme, dotée d'une très belle entrée : un chemin de petits blancs et gris menait à des escaliers en bois foncé. Un petit porche de même bois les surplombait. Sous les fenêtres, on pouvait voir des parterres de fleurs allant du jaune pâle au rouge bordeaux, couleur préférée de la fermière. On pouvait voir aussi un petit poulailler, abritant quatre ou cinq poules blanches, collé au flanc droit du bâtiment. A gauche, il y avait un petit potager, avec des carottes, des laitues, des tomates ... Des champs de pommes de terre s'étendaient derrière la ferme sur quelques kilomètres. Ciel, après avoir détaillé une nouvelle fois la ferme s'avança, faisant crisser les pierres sous ses pas. Le Maitre était un frêle garçon de treize ans, portant un bandeau sur l'œil droit et qui passait pour froid et distant, toujours accompagné de son fidèle majordome, tout de noir vêtu.

Son majordome actuel, Mr Tanaka, attacha les chevaux au poteau de la barrière et suivit son maitre dans la cour de la ferme. Le jeune Phantomhive possédait des terres attenantes à celle de la fermière, qu'il convoitait depuis longtemps. Plusieurs fois il avait essayé de les acheter mais, même sous la menace, la mère Grell s'y refusait.

- Je suis née ici et j'y viverai avec mon amour ! disait-elle en pensant à un homme beau, grand, fort …

Le garçon la trouva épluchant des pommes de terre devant sa porte. Âgée de soixante-douze ans, elle avait gardé la beauté de sa jeunesse, malgré le fait qu'elle porte des lunettes. Ses longs cheveux rouges ondulaient gracieusement dans son dos et scintillaient presque au soleil.

Ciel la salua brièvement puis s'assit aussi loin que permettait la politesse. Il prit la parole en premier :

- Grell, comment allez vous ?

- Tout va bien ! , dit agressivement la fermière, agaçant prodigieusement le jeune garçon qui ne le montra qu'avec un léger crispement de la mâchoire.

- Et vous, reprit-elle de façon « normale », maitre Phantomhive ?

- Tout va bien.

- Tant mieux !

Elle ne dit plus rien, 'pour la première fois de sa vie', pensa Ciel. Il la regardait accomplir sa besogne. Ses doigts fins, presque sans défauts, saisissaient avec une douceur - insoupçonnée chez elle - les tubercules grisâtres et les faisaient vivement tourner, enlevant de longues bandes de peau sous la lame d'un couteau au tranchant acéré qu'elle tenait de l'autre main. Et, quand la pomme de terre était totalement dégarnie de peau, elle la jetait avec précision dans un seau d'eau.

Ciel semblait légèrement gêné, anxieux, avec quelque chose qui ne voulait pas sortir de sa bouche. Puis, déterminé, il se décida :

- Dites-moi, Grell …

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, maitre Phantomhive ?

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas me vendre vos terres ?

- Non ! s'énerva-t-elle, n'y comptez pas ! J'ai dit non, c'est non !

- J'ai trouvé un arrangement qui vous plairait peut-être.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Grell, curieuse.

- Voila. Vous me vendez votre ferme – Ne m'interrompez pas ! – mais, vous la gardez. Vous comprenez ?

La fermière cessa toute activité et fixa sur le garçon ses yeux vifs. Ciel reprit :

- Je m'explique. Je vous donne chaque mois, cent cinquante livres. Vous entendez bien, chaque mois, je vous apporte un salaire de cent cinquante livres. Il n'y a rien de changé : vous restez chez vous, vous ne vous occupez plus de moi et vous ne me devez rien. Vous ne faites que prendre mon argent. Cela vous va-t-il ?

Il la regardait d'un air indéchiffrable, attendant sa réponse. Grell, elle, le regardait avec méfiance, cherchant ou pouvait être le piège dans les paroles de l'aubergiste. Elle demanda :

- L'argent est pour moi : mais pour vous, cette ferme, cela ne vous la donne pas ?

- Ne vous tracassez pas pour cela, dit-il en souriant sarcastiquement, vous y resterez tant que vous vivrez. Vous êtes chez vous. Vous me ferez seulement un papier pour, qu'après votre mort, cette ferme me revienne. De toute façon, vous n'aimez pas vos nièces et neveux. Cela vous va-t-il ? Vous gardez cette ferme tant que vous vivez et je vous donne cent cinquante livres par mois. Cela est tout à votre avantage.

Grell demeurait stupéfaite, inquiète mais très tentée. Elle avança prudemment :

- Je ne dis pas non. Seulement, je veux réfléchir la dessus. Revenez discuter de ça la semaine prochaine. Je vous tiendrai au courant de ma réponse.

Et Ciel Phantomhive s'en alla avec son majordome, content – mais sans le montrer - comme un enfant qui a eu une surprise avant Noël.

Ciel grimpa habilement sur son cheval et, sur le chemin du retour, s'adressa au vieil homme qui chevauchait derrière lui:

- Tanaka …

- Ho ho ho ? questionna l'interpellé.

- Je songe à vous remplacer. Vous commencez à vous faire un peu vieux pour tout cela. Vous resterez à mon service, cependant, vous ne serez plus qu'un domestique, avec des tâches moindres.

- Avez-vous une idée de qui vous pouvez engager, Monsieur ? s'enquit-il, ayant repris sa forme « normale », inquiet pour son maitre.

- Pour ça, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit sombrement Ciel. Mon choix c'est déjà arrêté sur cet homme : Sebastian Michaelis.

Le reste du chemin vers l'auberge se fit dans le silence qui ne fût brisé par aucun des cavaliers.

* * *

Voila ! Je vous donnerai la suite Samedi prochain ! Qu'en dites-vous ? Si vous avez vu un défaut, prévenez moi ! Je me ferai un plaisir de m'améliorer !

Et qui a trouvé le nom de cette nouvelle de Maupassant ;) ?


	2. Chapter 2

Désolée de mon jour de retard ! Je suis plongée dans mes révisons et je n'y ai plus pensé ! Et je suis surprise d'y voir déjà des reviews (par à rapports à mes autres fics ...)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Alazais : **Merci pour ta super gentille review ! Le titre est simplement ... Le Petit Fût ! ^^ Et pour le défaut majeur je m'empresse de le corriger. Vois par toi même, la suite est en bas XD

**Kitsune : **Merci beaucoup à toi aussi ! Et oui, tu avais raison pour le titre bravo ^^. SPOILER : Et désolée pour toi, Grell va bien finir comme ça ... ^^'

**Sarah : **Bravo pour avoir trouvé le titre !

**Cyanhi8 : **Bravo à toi aussi ! Et merci pour ta review. Rassure toi, la suite est juste en dessous !

Rappel : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

La vieille mère Grell demeura songeuse. Elle ne dormit pas la nuit suivante. Pendant quelques jours, elle eût une fièvre d'hésitation. Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de mauvais pour elle dans cette histoire mais, à la pensée des cent cinquante livres par mois, ce bel argent sonnant et trébuchant qui viendrait couler dans son tablier, qui lui tomberait comme ça du ciel, sans rien faire, la remplissait de désir.

Alors, elle alla trouver Soma, le notaire, et lui conta son cas. Il lui conseilla d'accepter avec courtoisie la proposition de Ciel, mais en demandant cent livres de plus, sa ferme valant, au bas mot, trente sept mille cinq cent livres.

- Si vous avez la chance de vivre encore quinze ans, ce qui m'étonnerait, il ne la payera que trois mille sept cent cinquante livres.

Grell frémit à la perspective de deux cent cinquante livres par mois, mais elle se méfiait toujours, craignant mille et unes choses imprévues, des ruses cachées, et elle demeura jusqu'au soir à poser des questions au pauvre Soma, qui se retenait de la chasser sans cérémonie mais qui fut retenu à chaque fois par son secrétaire Aghni. Enfin, Grell ordonna de préparer l'acte, et elle rentra troublée, comme si elle eût bu quatre pots de cidre nouveau.

Quant Ciel revint pour savoir la réponse, elle se fit longtemps prier – « Répondez, bon sang ! » - déclarant qu'elle ne voulait pas, mais rongée par la peur qu'il ne consentit point à donner les deux cents cinquante livres. Enfin, comme il la menaçait avec son couteau à pommes de terre, elle énonça ses prétentions. Ciel eût un mouvement de recul et refusa d'une voix cinglante :

- Vous avez de hautes prétentions _Madame. _Vous ne plumerez pas à ce jeu là.

Alors, pour le convaincre, elle se mit à raisonner sur la durée probable de sa vie.

- Je n'en ai pas pour plus de cinq à six ans, c'est sûr. Me voila sur mes soixante trois ans, et pas vaillante avec ça. L'autre soir, j'ai cru que j'allais y passer. J'avais l'impression qu'on me vidait le corps, il a fallu me porter jusqu'à mon lit.

Le Maitre ne se laissa pas prendre à ses paroles.

- Voyons, vous vous portez comme une reine. Vous vivrez encore au moins vingt ans. Vous me verrez grandir jusqu'à trente ans au moins.

Le jour fut encore perdu en discussion. Mais comme la vieille ne céda pas, l'aubergiste consentit enfin à donner les deux cents cinquante livres.

Ils signèrent l'acte le lendemain. Et la mère Magloire exigea dix livres de pot de vin.

Vers le soir, Ciel, accompagné de Tanaka, entra dans un bar lugubre et sombre. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour pouvoir voir quelque chose. Le bar était très faiblement éclairé par des lanternes, des chaises trainaient ça et là, quelques ivrognes étaient à moitié endormis sur la table de billard, située dans un coin sombre. Il regarda vers le comptoir luisant et vit le barman entrain de nettoyer les verres. C'était un bel homme, grand, des cheveux noirs qui faisaient ressortir son teint d'albâtre, il était très distingué. Il faisait une tâche sur le décor sombre du bar. Ciel se dirigea directement vers lui et s'assit sur une des chaises. Le grand homme leva la tête et dit :

- Cet endroit est réservé aux adultes, jeune garçon.

- Je suis venu pour _toi, _répondit Ciel, cinglant. J'ai besoin de tes services.

- Je ne suis qu'un simple barman, rétorquât-il en souriant faussement. Que pouvez-vous me vouloir ?

- Tu n'es pas un « simple barman » Sébastian, souffla Ciel. Tu étais un tueur redouté qui est toujours recherché par la police.

- … Vous êtes bien informé, jeune noble, dit Sebastian, légèrement crispé.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je te dénonce, je te demande de devenir mon majordome. Fidèle, obéissant et honnête.

Sebastian réfléchit un petit moment. Fallait-il tuer ce jeune noble ? Il faudrait encore changer de ville. Le servir ? Il n'avait pas très envie de le faire.

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-il, las.

- Tu es très doué si tu ne t'es pas encore fait prendre par Scotland Yard. J'ai envie d'avoir des terres mais je ne veux pas payer cette vieille femme. Elle a une constitution d'acier, elle risque de vivre très longtemps.

Le tueur resta songeur. Cela pouvait être très amusant d'observer ce jeune garçon … Si il pouvait à l'occasion tuer quelqu'un ...

- C'est d'accord.

Il sortit de derrière le comptoir et se mit devant le jeune noble. Pour Ciel, il semblait attendre quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il réfléchit et agacé, lança d'une voix agressive :

- C'est un ordre Sebastian ! Sers-moi !

Le nouveau majordome sourit sombrement, posa sa main droite sur son cœur et mit un genou à terre :

_- Yes, My Lord._

* * *

Voila la fin de ce nouveau chapitre ! Vous a-t-il plût ?

Je vous dit à Samedi ou Dimanche prochain !


	3. Chapter 3

Yo !

Je sais ça fait TRÈÈÈÈÈS longtemps que je n'ai pas posté et j'en suis très sincèrement désolée ! *s'incline bien bas*

Je suppose que vous connaissez le syndrome de ... la page blanche ! Yeay ! Et bien, je l'avais attrapé ...

Mais je suis guérie et je vous donne ce chapitre en essayant de vous écrire l'autre pour Samedi. Vous avez le droit de me lancer n'importe quoi pour punition ... Ou me demander de vous écrire un truc ou dire que ma fic est nulle, je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai super honte ! Bon, je vous laisse avec mon blabla et voici le chapitre !

Euh... une dernière chose : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

Trois ans s'écoulèrent, avec une telle lenteur que Ciel avait l'impression qu'il s'était passé un siècle. Et la mère se portait comme un charme. Toujours la même énergie et le même caractère … Elle n'avait pas vraiment vieilli et le jeune Phantomhive se désespérait. Il alla rendre visite à Grell, sans son majordome : il savait que la fermière aimait les beaux garçons et il ne voulait pas révéler tout de suite sa pièce maitresse. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il faisait partie des critères de la paysanne.

La fermière l'accueillit avec un sourire malicieux et un clin d'œil aguicheur. Ciel ignora superbement le clin d'œil suggestif et engagea la conversation qui eu vite fait d'épuiser ses réserves de patience. Il resta encore quelques minutes puis repartit d'un pas furieux vers son véhicule, sous le rire moqueur de la mère Grell. Il murmura rageusement, tout en montant dans son tilbury:

Bientôt, au lieu de rire, vous essaierez pitoyablement de vous relever après que je vous aie mise échec et mat !

Mais, arrivé chez lui, il ne savait que faire à part attendre. Il restait devant son jeu d'échec commencé, réfléchissant à quelle pièce il devait faire appel pour gagner contre rusée paysanne. Il regardait alternativement la reine et le cavalier, hésitant à utiliser sa grande influence ou les talents de Sebastian. Puis, un sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage. Un sourire cruel. Il déplaça lentement son cavalier jusqu'à mettre le roi adverse en échec et mat. Il regarda son cavalier et susurra dans le vide:

J'ai gagné. Encore une fois.

Le jour d'après, il envoya Sebastian chez la fermière. En entrant dans la propriété, il la vit en train de s'occuper des poules. Il s'approcha sans bruit et attendit qu'elle le remarque. Quand la mère Grell eut fini, elle se retourna et manqua d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Elle murmura dans un souffle :

Vous êtes … ?

Je suis Sebastian, répondit-il en souriant faussement, le nouveau majordome de Mr. Phantomhive.

Vous êtes séduisant … Mais Ciel l'est plus que vous je trouve…, commenta la mère, ayant repris ses esprits.

Le majordome fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, même s'il bouillait à l'intérieur. Pour qui se prenait-elle, cette paysanne ? Il allait … Il se reprit et remplit sa tâche sans que rien n'ait transparu sur son visage :

Mon Maitre m'a demandé de vous inviter chez lui pour déjeuner. Il est touché par les commentaires des voisins qui pensent que vous vous serez brouillés. Bien sûr, le dîner est offert par la maison.

La paysanne réfléchit longuement tout en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre d'un mouvement lent. Puis elle sourit de toutes ses dents et accepta la proposition d'un hochement de tête enthousiaste :

Eh bien, ca ne me poserait pas de problème ! Dites lui que je passerais quand je serais en ville !

Le majordome s'inclina, la remercia poliment de lui avoir accordé son attention et repartit d'un pas gracieux en se disant qu'il allait _vraiment_ bien s'amuser. En sortant de la propriété de Grell, il vit un chat devant le tilbury et passa plusieurs minutes à jouer avec lui. Mais, se rappelant son devoir de majordome, il dit au revoir à l'animal et partit tristement sans un regard en arrière.

Dès son retour, il fit son rapport à Ciel qui, assit dans son bureau, regardait par la fenêtre. Quand Sebastian finit de parler, il se retourna et posa les coudes sur son bureau, joignant ses mains devant son visage. Il eût un sourire fugace, puis demanda :

Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Sebastian ! Ne la tue pas avec une arme, seulement avec sa propre peur !

La majordome s'inclina, une main sur le coeur et sortit silencieusement. En refermant la porte, il sourit et murmura dans le couloir sombre de l'auberge :

'_La partie à peine commencée est déjà terminée.'_

* * *

Tadaa ! Et voila le chapitre ! Vous en dites quoi ?

Je sais, il n'est pas terrible mais j'ai fait de mon mieux !

Oh, chose sans importance. Je me suis remise à Bleach ... Mais je suppose que vous vous en fichez XD.

A Samedi ! (J'espère ...)


	4. Chapter 4

Et voila la fin. Et oui ! J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à la lire ! Je vous dit peut-être à bientôt pour une autre fiction !

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !

* * *

La mère Grell ne se le fit pas rappeler deux fois et dès le surlendemain, elle partit pour la ville dans sa carriole rouge, conduite par sa servante Angelina Duless, alias « Mme Red ». Elle mit sans gêne son cheval dans les écuries de l'auberge et vint réclamer le repas promis.

Sebastian, l'ayant vue arriver, s'activa à la préparation du repas, comme le lui avait ordonné Ciel. Il avait le cœur lourd, notre pauvre majordome. Il n'arrivait pas à digérer l'attirance de la paysanne pour son maitre. Tandis qu'il cuisinait, il cherchait à mettre un nom à ce sentiment et ce ne fût qu'après avoir failli, faire sauter la cuisine trois fois, fichu en l'air une casserole et avoir fait tomber plusieurs assiettes qu'il réussit enfin à répondre à sa question. Il était _jaloux._ Et oui, profondément _jaloux._ Il voulait garder son maitre pour lui tout seul. Il en était tombé _amoureux. _Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Comment _lui_, un tueur, pouvait-il tomber amoureux d'un adolescent ? C'était fou !

Pendant ce temps, Ciel était descendu accueillir Grell. Ils discutaient, assis autour d'une petite table située dans un coin de l'auberge en buvant un verre, du vin pour Ciel et de l'eau-de-vie pour la vieille femme :

- C'est grand chez vous !, s'extasia la fermière, déjà un peu pompette.

Ciel s'autorisa un très léger sourire, resservit la mère et appela Sebastian d'une voix forte. La porte des cuisines s'ouvrit et dévoila le majordome souriant. Il s'inclina :

- Le repas est prêt. Puis-je servir, jeune maitre ?

- Oui. Vite Sebastian, notre invitée est sûrement pressée de rentrer chez elle ! dit-il, un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix.

Le majordome referma la porte silencieusement et la mère Grell prit la parole :

- Ou avez-vous déniché ce majordome ?, demanda-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de son verre. Vous n'aviez pas assez de personnel ?

- Je l'ai trouvé dans un bar. Je l'ai engagé pour une raison particulière que je ne vous divulguerai pas.

La paysanne s'inquiéta. Serais-ce un piège tendu par l'aubergiste ? L'entrée du majordome l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Elle le regarda servir puis blêmit devant la couleur de la soupe. _Violette._ Est-ce qu'il y a du poison dedans ? Elle regarda l'adolescent manger et réussit tout de même à demander d'une voix tremblante :

- Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que c'est, comme soupe ?

Le majordome jeta un coup d'œil à Ciel, puis répondit d'une voix ou perçait l'ironie :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette soupe est bonne pour votre santé.

La mère Grell se leva en titubant, terrifiée, courut vers la porte de l'auberge et commença à descendre les escaliers, pressée de partir. Mais, à cause de l'alcool, ou de la peur, elle oublia de lever ses longs jupons rouges (1), et trébucha dans les escaliers. Sa chute résonna un long moment dans le silence inhabituel de l'auberge.

Ciel se leva et se dirigea vers elle, suivi de Sebastian. Il se pencha vers elle et prit son pouls :

- Elle est morte. Elle s'est tuée en descendant les escaliers.

Il regarda un moment la mère et eût un sourire sadique, réprimant un rire moqueur. Sebastian dit :

- Vous êtes vraiment cruel, jeune maitre.

Regardant l'aubergiste remonter, il rajouta dans un soupir :

- Moi qui m'étais donné tant de mal pour la soupe aux petits pois …

* * *

(1) A l'époque, les jupons était "à la mode", si je puis dire.


End file.
